herofandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man (Spider-Man Films)
|hobby = Studying. Saving New York City. Dating Mary Jane Watson. |goals = To protect New York City from various super villains (on going) and be with the girl of his dreams (all succeeded). |family = Richard Parker (father; deceased) Mary Parker (mother; deceased) Ben Parker (uncle; deceased) May Parker (aunt) |friends = Doctor Connors Mary Jane Watson (girlfriend) Harry Osborn (best friend; deceased) Gwen Stacy Betty Brant Ursula Ditkovich Sandman Eddie Brock (formerly; deceased) Doctor Octopus (deceased) Norman Osborn (formerly; deceased) |enemies = Green Goblin (formerly; deceased), Doctor Octopus (formerly), Harry Osborn (formerly) Flash Thompson, Sandman (formerly), Dennis Carradine (deceased), Eddie Brock/Venom (deceased) |type of hero = Superheroic Vigilante |size = 200 }} :This article is about Spider-Man from the Sam Raimi film series. For other Spider-Man incarnations, check out the disambiguation. Spider-Man (real name Peter Benjamin Parker) is the titular main protagonist of Sam Raimi's Spider-Man Trilogy. He was a high school student who was bitten by a genetically altered "super" spider while on a school field trip. Endowed with the proportionate powers and abilities of a spider, he intended to use them for good; thus becoming the crime-fighting superhero, Spider-Man. He was portrayed by Tobey Maguire in all three films and the actor reprised the role in the video game counterparts. Personality Peter Parker, as Spider-Man, is shown to be a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. Since the death of his wise and beloved Uncle Ben, Peter's vow of responsibility had led him to a path of heroism and humanitarian. To those in the authorities, Spider-Man was shown to be an outlaw and vigilante, someone just as dangerous as those he brought in. Over the years, Spider-Man gradually became respected by the authorities, those are the NYPD and NYFD, as well as the citizens of New York City, despite J Jonah Jameson considering him as a masked menace on the Daily Bugle newspaper. Spider-Man is individualistic as he works by himself, this was caused when he was a social outcast in his youth. This had gradually lessened when he became best friends with Harry Osborn and then the boyfriend of Mary Jane Watson. Peter was originally shy and awkward towards his life-long crush Mary Jane Watson, as he had a hard time talking to her and making conversations with her. Since he didn't want her to get hurt by his enemies, he wanted to be friends with her, but after Mary Jane discovers his superhero identity, she decides to be with him no matter what risks can be caused. When the Venom Symbiote bonded to him, it unleashed his dark and vengeful side when he fought Sandman in the subway in a relentless way. He temporarily became arrogant and aggressive when he reveals Eddie Brock's fake photos to the Daily Bugle and unintentionally strikes Mary Jane at the Jazz Club. He realised that the symbiote was controlling him and he rejected it, returning back to his true personality. After defeating Venom and Sandman along with the death of his best friend Harry Osborn, Peter realises that whatever battle-raging inside himself and everyone he loves, he and his loved ones always had a choice. This was when Harry taught him and he will always choose to do what was right. Peter has a caring side when near the end of Spider-Man 3, he eventually decided that it was time to mend his relationship with Mary Jane, which she returned as the two rekindled their romance and were back as a couple. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' Due to being bitten by a genetically altered super spider, Peter Parker had now gained the proportionate powers of spider. He has increased strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, reflexes, healing and highly acute senses. He has a "spider-sense" that alerts him to danger. He can produce organic webbing and scale on walls. His powers include: **'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Man's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Man can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Man can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Man is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Peter does not consider to be a threat, such as Aunt May. Spider-Man can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Spider-Man's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome.' Even that he does not have the use of his eyes Spider-Man can still use his spider-sense to help him see by sensing the direction it is coming from by gauging on the intensity of the sense tingle in relation of the direction he is moving. The spider-sense is also absolutely passive and absolutely uncontrollable. **'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift approximately 20 tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Spider-Man has shown impressive feats of strength. Such as when he was able to hold a cable-car full of children with one arm and show no sign of stress. He was also able to send Flash Thompson flying many meters with a single punch. Also, Spidey was able to support the warehouse where Doctor Octopus was holding his secret experiment. Also, Spider-Man has managed to overpower multiple men with ease. And his strength temporary increased when he was connected to the Venom Symbiote. **'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man moves faster than the eye can see. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a incredibly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. **'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's equilibrium, dexterity, and flexibility are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. **'Superhuman Equilibrium': Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 50 times greater than those of any ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, inculding gunfire, even at point blank. **'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man is able to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attractive forces on surfaces he touches, allowing him to stick to any surface, no matter how rough or slippery. He has conscious control over this ability, and it is simple and instinctive for him to use. This ability is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. The full nature of this ability has yet to be established but it seems that, he is capable of using this combined with his strength to uproot objects from their place without having to fully use his hands. **'Organic Webbing Generation:' Spider-Man was also gifted with the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, These organic webs have many of the same properties as his comic book counterpart's artificial webbing, though they require a week to decay rather than decomposing within two hours. Thanks to its similar properties, it appears Spider-Man can utilize his organic webbing in any way he could with his artificial webbing. The silk is released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Spider-Man regenerates his injuries faster and more extensively than a normal human. After getting his powers, he soon found that his eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses. minor injuries heal in a matter of minutes and serious injuries in a matter of hours. Thanks to his regenerative power he is more resistant to the effects of alcohol and drugs and retain his athletic physique with minimal exercise. It is unknown if the power slows down aging process. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Peter Parker is very smart as he is an expert in all kinds of science. Peter goes from a science whiz in high school to a laboratory assistant of Dr. Connors and a brilliant Columbia University physics student who is at the top of his class as he becomes secure with his dual roles. *'Science Major:' His knowledge of science has impressed the likes of Norman Osborn, Otto Octavius, and Doctor Connors. Considered a genius by Harry and Gwen, he has shown himself to be knowledgeable in mechanics, quantum mechanics, photonics, nuclear fusion, acoustics, and nanotechnology. *'Skilled Photographer:' Peter is a very skilled photographer. *'Master Acrobat:' Thanks to his superhuman agility, reflexes and strength, Peter is a very skilled acrobat and gymnast. He is skilled in all kinds of acrobatics and gymnastics as he uses these to dodge gunfire. *'Expert Combatant:' Thanks to his superhuman physiology, reflexes, and spider-sense, Peter Parker (Spider-Man) is a very skilled hand-to-hand combatant, despite never learning any fighting skills. He is shown to be able to take down the likes of the Green Goblin, Doc Ock, Sandman (in human form), and Venom along with a group of thugs. Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense Disruption:' Spider-Man's spider-sense can lose it's effect when he is close to the Venom Symbiote, due to him being a host to the Venom Symbiote. The symbiotic life form can block his spider-sense which enables Venom to tackle Spider-Man without warning him, making Venom a deadly foe. *'Bad Luck:' Not exactly a typical weakness, but Peter Parker's life is a very complicated one. His superhero duties make it hard for him when he tries to get to his college classes, work and even Mary Jane's play on time. Sometimes he can be late for his work at the Daily Bugle, college classes, dates and going to see Mary Jane's acting plays, due to his crime-fighting activities. This has put strains on his relationships with his loved ones and he struggles to maintain his relationships with his Aunt May, Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson. Trivia *Unlike his comic book version, he did mention that he loved Mary Jane since childhood in the first movie, while in comic book, he didn't love her until after Gwen's death, which it made him realize that he does love her. So he didn't go on a TV show other than wresting to win the money to impress Mary Jane with a car in the first movie while in the comic book, he was on a TV show after wresting the guy. He only fought 5 villains in Spider-Man Trilogy while in the comic book he fought various villains. He didn't realize that Flint was responsible for his uncle's death in the third movie while in the comic book it was just a thief from the TV show backstage. **Also, in the original comics, Spider-Man used mechanical web-shooters with artificial webbing he designed himself, unlike the Raimi Series Spider-Man who had the ability to shoot webbing. This change was due to Sam Raimi's decision of making it more realistic, since a high schooler could not have created something government scientists could not (considering that in comics, Peter Parker is quite genius). *It was revealed that Tobey was gonna come back as Spider-Man again if Spider-Man 4 wasn't cancelled in 2010, but it didn't work out with Sam Raimi. *Leonardo DiCaprio, Ewan McGregor, Edward Furlong, Freddie Prinze Jr, Chris Klein, Wes Bentley, Heath Ledger and Chris O'Donnell were considered for the role of Spider-Man before Maguire was cast. Navigation Pl: Spider-Man (Filmy Spider-Man) Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Titular Category:In Love Category:Animals Category:Vigilante Category:Mutated Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Liars Category:Outright Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Alter-Ego Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Provoker Category:Unwanted Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Genius Category:Scapegoat Category:Rogues Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Protectors Category:Localized Protection Category:Hope Bringer Category:Successful Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Bond Protector Category:Global Protection Category:Narrators Category:Warriors Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Vengeful Category:Merciful Category:Rivals Category:Martyr Category:Strategists Category:Determinators Category:Inconclusive Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Lethal Category:Philanthropists Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Falsely Accused Category:One-Man Army Category:Voice of Reason Category:The Hero Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Brutes Category:Tricksters Category:Wrestlers Category:Defectors Category:Pacifists Category:Paragon Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Paranoid Category:Adventurers Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Superheroes Category:Reporters Category:Poor Category:Chaotic Good Category:Betrayed Category:Internet Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Damsels Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Optimists Category:Failure-Intolerant